Cuento de Hallowen
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Sirius Black NO es egoísta...Bueno, solo un poco. Antes de que pierda lo que más le importa, tres fantasma deben visitarle y hacerle ver lo quepuede perder si sigue con su actitud. SLASH SxR


Vale esta absurda idea salio de que ayer( que fue sábado, creo..xD) pusieron un chapi de los simpsons y Homer se daba cuenta de que era egoísta viendo una peli en la tele que iba sobre "Canción de navidad" de Charles Dickens y como Lisa dijo poco después, se han hecho tantísimas versiones y la tele explota tanto el dichoso cuento que( y esto no lo dijo Lisa Simpson..xD) me dije " pues ale, voy a hacer otra"xD

Por cierto, esta dedicado a KSan, de hecho, es un realo adelantado por sucumpleaños(ya 17!xD) que es el día 22, asique, espero que te guste!nn

Nada, espero que os guste también a vosotras y algún rr.¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por todos los rrs en Mortifagos a Domicilio, me alegro de que os gustara..xD

**Cuento de Hallowen**

Sirius Black no era egoísta. No le daba de su chocolate a Peter porque temía que engordara (más aún), no le dejaba sus deberes a James porque quería que aprendiera él solito, aunque, de hecho, él se los había robado a Remus, no es que fuera egoísta con las chicas, les daba todo lo que ellas pedían… Al menos durante esa semana en la que salía con ellas y lograba trajinárselas, pero no era egoísta por dejarlas en cuanto obtenía lo que buscaba…¡Era justo lo que ellas querían! Si, si. Aunque vinieran llorando desconsoladas a tirarse a sus brazos, le insultaran, solo lo hacían porque "así son las mujeres, siempre se hacen las ofendidas"

No era egoísta. Para nada. Por mucho que Evans, creyéndose con derecho a meterse en su vida ahora que después de cinco años había decidido salir con Potter, creyese lo contrario. Remus le daría la razón.

-¡Te lo puedes creer!¡Egoísta!¡YO!¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ella…!- exclamó Black para su amigo, que leía un libro sin prestarle atención

-Ajam…-murmuró dándole la razón

-Porque yo soy el ser más altruista de la humanidad. No sabes lo de cosas que he hecho por la gente, como aquella vez que ayudé a Margaret Gill con pociones sin pedirle nada a cambio…Bueno, la verdad es que quería tirármela, pero…-siguió con su monologo el can

-Aja…-comentó Remus más interesado en la vida de Rowena Ravenclaw

-Remus¿me estas escuchando?-gruñó el moreno mirándolo con rabia

-Claro…Querías tirarle una poción a Margaret No-se-que – Sirius bufó exasperado

-¡Nadie me escucha nunca!-se lamentó

-Joder, Padfoot. Mira que eres egoísta. Tú eres el primero que no quieres oír los problemas de nadie- le reprochó su amigo que había dejado el libro a un lado

-¡Es que solo decís chorradas!¡Y dejad de llamadme egoísta!-gritó Sirius, Remus rodó los ojos

-Solo digo que de vez en cuando podrías probar a intentar hacer algo por los demás- comentó cogiendo de nuevo el libro

-¡Yo hago cosas por los demás!¡Tomé apuntes por Peter cuando estuvo enfermo!- volvió a defenderse el moreno

-No es por quitarte meditos, pero fue Lily- recordó el lobo

-Vale, vale, puede que no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que…- entre todos le estaban haciendo sentir realmente mal

-Si te remuerde la conciencia deberías intentar cambiar de comportamiento- intentó animarlo Remus

-¡A mi no me remuerde nada!¡Me voy a la cama!- gruñó malhumorado

-¡¿Qué dices?!¿Olvidas que hoy es Hallowen?- Sirius se encogió de hombros entrando en el baño para cambiarse

-Ya he estado ahí abajo y no pienso bajar otra vez para que Evans me eché más sermones. Hasta mañana- se despidió cerrando los doseles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Lily, mira que eres cruel!- reía James junto a su novia

-No soy cruel. Lo hago por su bien- aseguró la chica

-¿El qué?-preguntó Remus que acababa de bajar

-Ah, estoy pensado en escarmentar a Black- sonrió de forma misteriosa

-Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, si nos pílla…-murmuró Peter cagado de miedo

-¡Vamos, Wortmail!¡Es Hallowen!Solo va a ser una bromita…-se frotó las manos el de gafas

-¿Qué exactamente?- preguntó Remus

-¿Has leído alguna vez "Canción de Navidad"?- con eso, la pelirroja lo dijo todo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Siiiiiriiiiiiuuuuusssss Blaaaaaaaack- murmuró una voz áspera. Sirius se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, sin saber de dónde venía aquel susurro

-¡Joder, tíos, dejad las bromitas para otro día!- gritó lanzando su almohada hacia la sombra que había en medio de la habitación

- Siiiiiriiiiiiuuuuusssss Blaaaaaaaack- repitió la voz.

-¿Qué?-gruñó Sirius tapándose los oídos

-Soy el fantasma de tu Hallowen pasados-explicó la voz

-Y yo Gordic Gryffindor con falda escocesa, no te jode. ¡Dejadme dormir tranquilo!-exclamó bajo las sábanas

-Sirius Black, sé que no eres Gordic Gryffindor en falda escocesa porque yo soy Gordic Gryffindor y no llevo, todo sea dicho, ningún tipo de falda- Sirius hizo un gesto de fastidio y se levantó mirando detenidamente al fantasma

-Eres más transparente de lo que creía- el fantasma se encogió de hombros

-Soy el fantasma de tu Hallowen pasado. Se te aparecerán dos fantasmas más aparte de mí deberíamos venir uno cada día, pero es que últimamente estamos saturados y mañana grabamos una película con el Tio Gilito, así que, ajo y agua - explicó lentamente

-Esta es la última de Evans. Ya podéis salir de donde quiera que estéis, porque se que esto es una de vuestras bromitas- pero nadie salió de ningún lado, porque en esa habitación solo estaban él y el fantasma.

-Sirius, estoy aquí por tu propio bien, ara que aprendas una lección de todo esto. Ahora, coge mi mano y empecemos, que no tengo todo el día- Sirius hizo caso al fantasma, algo desconcertado y le dio la mano. Aparecieron cerca de la antigua casa Black, Sirius podía verla entre los números once y trece, alzándose tan imponente como siempre, los niños correteaban vestidos de murciélagos, brujas o esqueletos, pero parecían no verlos, ni a ellos ni al pequeño niño que les espiaba desde la ventana del número trece, inmerso en las grandes bolsas llenas de caramelos. Sus padres habían ido a una aburrida fiesta del ministerio y le habían dejado solo con su hermano Regulus, con poco más de tres años y Kreacher cuidándolos, a él le habría gustado ir por las casas pidiendo caramelos o haciendo bromas a los vecinos más atrevidos, pero eso no era el tipo de cosas que a su madre le gustara que hiciera, así que se tubo que conformar con pegar la cara al cristal para ver a los niños comiendo chucherías. Le habría gustado que al menos hubieran llamado a puerta para pedir caramelos y hablar con alguien que no fueran un estúpido elfo doméstico

-Vaya…-comentó Sirius- Casi no recordaba ese Hallowen…

-Bueno, así era hasta que entraste en Hogwarts¿no?-respondió el fantasma

-Si, pero si lo piensas, era un especie de mini-Snape, amargado y en un lugar al que no pertenecía…Quizás no debimos darle tan fuerte…-susurró algo arrepentido, Gryffidor sonrió.

-Ahora, debemos ir a otro Hallowen- lo sacó de sus pensamientos volviendo a darle la mano.

Esta vez aparecieron en el colegio hacía solo un año, él bailaba de forma provocativa con una chica de la que ni si quiera recordaba el nombre, solo que era bastante ligera de cascos. No recordaba que Remus hubiese bebido tanto del brebaje de James aquella noche. De hecho, no recordaba a nadie que no fuera él mismo con esa chica.

-¿Desde cuando Moony es alcohólico además de licántropo?-preguntó algo desconcertado

-Bueno, supongo que desde que tú te restriegas con esa chica- el fantasma se encogió de hombros. Y Remus seguía dando sorbos a la copa mientras Lily le decía que dejara de pensar en "él"

-¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?-gritó Sirius hecho un lió

-Que deje de pensar en él- dijo el fantasma tranquilamente

-¡Remus es gay y yo sin la más mínima idea!- empezó a despotricar

-Bueno, creo que ha intentado decírtelo varias veces, pero tu estabas demasiado ocupado…- Sirius iba a reprochar, pero el fantasma tenía razón

-Bueno, sé que no estoy muy pendiente de él, pero somos amigos. Él siempre se preocupa por mis problemas, me jode que no me cuente los suyos-gruñó

-Sirius, siento decírtelo, pero es hora de que volvamos al presente- le recordó Gryffindor

-Pero aún no sé…- pero ya le había dado la mano y volvían a estar en medio del cuarto.

-Es hora de que me vaya. Aún faltan dos espectros por venir- se despidió dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

-Genial-gruñó el moreno, tumbándose en la cama

-Perdón por el retraso-se disculpó la siguiente fantasma

-¡Mirtle!¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sirius desconcertado

-Bueno, estoy pluriempleada, con lo que me paga Dumbbledore no me da ni para los pañuelos de dos días, así que, también soy el fantasma de tu Hallowen presente- reconoció

-Bueno, y supongo que tu también me vas a llevar quiera o no quiera¿no?- preguntó Sirius

-Cógete de mi túnica y empecemos esto, cuando termine tengo que ponerme a coser zapatillas para Nike- el moreno agarró el vestido y se transportaron a la sala común.

Sus amigos estaban allí, ideando una broma bastante ingeniosa. James y Remus reían a la vez que Lily apuntaba en una libreta todo lo necesario y Peter parecía no querer tener que ver nada que ver con el asunto.

-¡Lo siento chicos!-exclamó entonces Remus- esta noche he quedado con Tom…- Sirius puso el grito en el cielo. ¿Quién era ese tal Tom?

-No sabes como me alegro de que al fin te hayas olvidado de ese energúmeno- sonrió Lily dejando de escribir

-No es por nada, Sirius es mi mejor amigo, pero es demasiado egoísta, aunque sintiera algo por ti, nunca sería capaz de darte lo que te mereces- comentó James

-¡Eh!-reclamó Sirius dolido, pero nadie le escucho

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y Tom es un gran tipo- lo apoyó Wortmail

-Nos apañaremos sin ti, no te preocupes- terminó Lily

-No, da igual, segur que podemos quedar otro día. Últimamente pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, hecho de menos los tiempos de los merodeadores todos juntos- y Sirius se dio cuenta de que él no entraba en "los merodeadores todos juntos"

-¿Qué ha pasado?-se preguntó a si mismo

-Bueno, creo que tiene algo que ver con que sales con muchas chicas y casi no pasas tiempo con ellos…-comentó Mirtle

-Pero Moony…Él estaba enamorado de mí y yo fui tan gilipollas que ni me di cuenta- se lamentó

-Bueno, no es como si tú le correspondieses¿no?- Sirius iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callarse- vamos, puedes decirlo. No soy una cotilla ni nada de eso…- Sirius lo dudaba mucho.

-Es que, nunca me había fijado¿sabes? –susurró

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-preguntó Mirtle

-Que si alguna vez me hubiera puesto a mirarle, me habría dado cuenta de que es la persona más hermosa de este mundo- Mirtle sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se limpió un par de lágrimas indiscretas

-Que bonito…-sollozó

-Y ahora, me doy cuenta…- Mirtle le pasó un pañuelo

-Siento aguarte la fiesta, pero tengo que coser las…-Sirius lo cortó

-Si, si. Mejor vámonos…- la cogió por la túnica y aparecieron de nuevo en la habitación. El tercer fantasma esperaba mirándoosle reloj

-Snifff…Lo siento, pero…Snifff…-se medio disculpó Mirtle antes de desaparecer

-Tú debes ser m fantasma del Hallowen futuro¿no?- el fantasma asintió

-Pero tú puedes llamarme Nick-sonrió y se alejó hacia una esquina, Sirius lo siguió y se encontraron en una preciosa vivienda que Sirius no había visto nunca, un niño gateaba de aquí allá como un rayo, su pelo negro azabache era igual que el de James, pero sin duda aquellos ojos solo podían ser de Evans. Llamaron a la puerta y Lily, con por lo menos tres años más corrió a abrir, Remus, radiante, entró junto a otro hombre y abrazó al niño

-Hemos venido a llevar a Harry a hacer el truco o trato- dijo Remus

-¡Por Morgana, que solo tiene un año!-exclamó Lily riendo

-James nos dijo que él quería venir- comentó el otro hombre

-Por supuesto. La idea no podía ser de otro- y el de gafas apareció vestido de la Parca, intentando poner a su hijo un trajecito de león

-¡James Potter!¡Deja al niño quieto!-ordenó la mujer

-Pero…-el moreno puso cara del gato de Shreck

-¡Decidle algo vosotros dos!- reclamó Lily

-Es una buena idea que lleve al niño- comentó el hombre que siempre acompañaba a Remus

-Pero Tom, comprende que no lo hace por Harry…¡Quiere todos esos caramelos para él!¡Luego yo pago el dentista!-se quejó la mujer. Sirius comprendió entonces quién era aquel hombre que daba la mano a su Remus, porque llevaban anillos a juego y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo había perdido.

-Si Sirius estuviera aquí…-empezó James, luego debió arrepentirse, porque paró bruscamente

-Hace años que no vemos a ese egoísta, desde el día en el que no apareció en nuestra boda, no se porqué tendría que venir ahora-gruñó Lily

-Tengo entendido que trabaja de auror no sé donde-dejó caer Remus

-Bueno, dichoso tú que aún hablas con él. ¿Te puedes creer que James pensó en él como padrino de Harry?¡Ja!¿Hay algo que le interese excepto su moto?- ironizó la pelirroja. Sirius sintió que alma se le rompía. Lily y James tenían un hijo que casi ni conocía, se habían casado y no había estado en su boda y ahora su hueco era suplantado por un tío con sonrisa signal y un metro ochenta que para colmo era la pareja de Remus. ¡Y él era un auror en no-se-donde…

-Sirius¿estás bien?-preguntó Nick, pero era demasiado tarde. Las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas sin control.

-Los he perdido…a todos…-susurró con voz queda

-Tu egoísmo…-empezó a explicar el fantasma

-¡Ya lo sé!¡Los he apartado de mi lado por pensar solo en mi mismo! Soy tan idiota…-sollozó

-Pues aún nos queda un sitio que visitar…- y sin previo aviso, la casa se convirtió en un solitario cementerio. Bajo una lápida, el cura recitaba algunas oraciones diciendo lo buena persona que era el difunto, pero no había nadie a su alrededor.

Aquella, era su tumba.

De pronto, un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza. Empapado, levantó su cabeza y en vez de encontrarse en el cementerio o con algún lúgubre fantasma, se encontró con todos sus amigos bajo una sábana.

-Siiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuusssss….Soy tú fantasma de las navidades pasadas…-dijo la voz de James. Sirius sonrió y se abalanzó sobre los cuatro chicos, haciendo que la sábana volara y dejándoles al descubierto.

-Nos va a matar….-sollozó Peter intimidado

-Al menos será rápido…-comentó Lily cerrando los ojos. Pero en vez de eso, Sirius los abrazó con fuerza a todos a la vez, llorando de felicidad al tenerlos de nuevo cerca.

-¡Joder, Padfoot!¿Qué coño te pasa?¿Desde cuando eres un marica?-preguntó James abrumado

-Joder, tíos, es que os quiero tanto…-sollozó

-Lo que yo os diga…- todos se rieron

-Siento mucho haber sido tan gilipollas todo este tiempo pero os prometo que cambiaré. Y voy a empezar ahora mismo- decidió soltándoles del asfixiante abrazo.

-Bufff….No se ha enfadado- murmuró Peter aliviado

-¿Os importaría dejarnos a solas un segundo?-preguntó Remus desconcertado. Lily, James y Peter salieron lentamente de la habitación.

-Ahora¿me puedes decir que te pa…?-empezó Remus intentado entender algo del momento anterior

-Te amo-lo cortó Sirius. El licántropo solo pudo boquear una o dos veces, más desconcertado aún- Y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes- acababa de recuperarse del shock cuando Sirius le besó como solo él sabía hacerlo.

¿Y quién podía decirle que no?

Así que, se olvidó de Tom, de que solo hace seis horas había visto a Sirius magrearse con Stehani Wendall en esa misma cama y de todo lo que no fueran sus apasionados y a la vez tiernos besos.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado y unos cuantos rrs, que siempre me suben la moral.

Os sigue amando como el primer día

Lor Lupin


End file.
